


Tears

by tifaching



Series: Acoustics 'Verse [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying Dean, Dark fic, Evil Sam Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Mindfuck, Rape, Torture, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes physical pain alone isn't enough to get Sam what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very dark series. Sam has no redeeming characteristics. Dean's life is one of rape and torture at Sam's hand.

It never happens right away, but Sam can be patient. He’s become remarkably accurate at predicting how many strokes it will take, how many cuts or burns, but sometimes Dean still surprises him.

Tonight is one of those times and Sam smiles and puts down his blade. He spreads Dean out beneath him, fucks him roughly. Words have always been a weapon Sam can wield and he uses them to brutally rape Dean’s psyche.

 _Pathetic. Useless. Your fault_.

Finally, tears begin to fall. Sam catches each one on his tongue, a salty river that doesn’t begin to slake his thirst.


End file.
